children of sir pentious
by estelacastro0706
Summary: this is the story of kala's half siblings Megan, Leon, and Cora the story will go by chapter what shows different stages of their lives


this story begins at a baby shower and it will have blood, gore, cussing, and nudity in parts of the story.

a few years had passed in pentagram city the cleansing still go on every year since the hotel was open less demons were getting killed one of the tenants of the hotel were celebrating a baby on the way

the baby shower is for sir pentious' wife the former corina Stone who became Corina pentious after getting married 2 years ago to the villain he showed his mean side to his enemies but shows love towards his wife

corina was pregnant for the second time she had been pregnant before when she was alive she and her daughter only see each other once in awhile since her daughter's in heaven she found out her daughter is in love with an Angel she blessed their relationship and is very happy

charlie and vaggie are married now, two certain demons Angel and husk are engaged,

everyone else have something good in their life with Corina pregnant sir pentious has stop trying to take over the whole side of pentagram since he has to be there for the birth of his children

Corina would find her husband fast asleep making baby toys for their children

Corina said" thanks guys for this you didn't have to do this"

angel said" girl you need to be pampered you have three little ones on the way it's the best we can do

so what names have you picked for those little ones in your stomach?"

corina said" we chose two girl names and one boy name" she looks at sir pentious talking to Lucifer who's drinking alcohol at the bar

vaggie said" so what are the names?" she was holding Charlie by her waist

" well sir pentious and I like the names Megan, Leon, and Cora since we don't know the genders of the babies yet those are the names we like very much" said corina

husk said" those are wonderful names for your three little ones aren't you due next week Corina?"

Corina nods and said" yeah I am sir pentious has been nervous the whole time like two weeks ago he thought the babies were coming but I just had gas, then a week before that he had almost put bubble wrap all over the furniture"

Charlie said" well I thought my dad was protective my mom told me stuff my dad did when she was pregnant with me like tying pillows to sharp edges of the walls, dressers, and tables and when I was born he put me in a protective suit so I wouldn't get sick"

they started laughing and enjoying the story

Lucifer was chatting with sir pentious

Corina was laughing and then she felt pressure " ohh my god!" then felt something pop inside her

everyone looks at corina and said" what's wrong?!"

Corina had her hands on her stomach and looks down saw water on the floor " the babies coming!"

husk and Angel were surprised, vaggie and Charlie were running to get sir pentious, niffy got a mop to mop up the water, alastor was still smiling and trying to lighten the mood with a joke

sir pentious heard vaggie and Charlie called his name and I told him that it was time he was shocked and slithers to his wife was laying on the couch panting everyone saw that it was still raining outside

angel said" are we going to be able to get her to the hospital?"

Lilith said" out of the way everyone" she was the only other one who knew what's it's like to be going into labor and felt Corina's stomach and reply " there's no time for the hospital according to the contractions she has about 10 minutes before she has to push" everyone was panicking

husk said" what are we supposed to do!? we don't know anything about delivering a baby!"

Corina was panting in and out as everyone else was panicking

lilith said" Charlie your dad and I will go get a doctor you guys stay here and try to keep Corina calm and if we don't make it in time wanting you guys have to help deliver the babies" then Lucifer and Lilith went to go get their family doctor

Corina was panting in and out niffy got water and a rag to wipe the sweat off Corina's forehead and the others were getting things like towels blankets, whiskey,scissors, a thermometer, and hot sauce

husk said" if they don't make it who's going to deliver the babies?" he saw Angel dust fanning Corina and the others were thinking

angel dust said" husk not helping!" he saw Corina's panting was getting heavy and screams

sir pentious was getting worried and vaggie said" sir pentious snap out of it! your wife needs you!"

sir pentious said" yeah your right what do i do just hold her hand or--ah!" corina picked a time to squeeze her husband's hand and had a strong grip on his hand

Corina was panting and grind her teeth " ohh! guys i think i need to push! the first baby is coming!"

everyone else looks at each other and vaggie signs and took a look " ok Corina your ready start pushing now someone hold out a towel"

niffy held out a towel as corina bears down and started pushing hard grinding her teeth again and panting every few seconds

then after five minutes of pushing and one loud scream later a baby's cried was heard niffy hands vaggie the towel and held up a crying baby" it's a girl!" said vaggie

Corina was panting and smile the cord was cut and niffy took the newborn to get cleaned up,

"a few minutes later Corina was panting and pushing again this time Charlie was helping with the birth after a loud scream another cried was heard" it's a boy" said Charlie smiling the cord was cut and the baby boy was being cleaned up"

a few minutes after their son was born corina felt more contractions but they're easy and a little bit hard

Corina was panting and pushing hard until she gave one last scream and then the final baby was born and screaming it's head off angel said" it's another girl!" he was recording the birth

soon the three babies were cleaned up and wrapped in blankets On cue Lucifer and Lilith brought the doctor

corina was holding her babies and was smiling plus exhausted

after couple minutes Corina was taken to the hospital make sure she and the babies are okay

everyone else was happy for the new parents corina was cuddling with her children and singing a song to them

their Friends brought gifts for the babies and the new parents

angel said" how are you doing Corina?" he was holding two teddy bears that says it's a boy and it's a girl

Corina said" tired but very happy" everyone else saw the babies and smile at them

vaggie said " so what are you guys going to name them?"

Corina said" the girls are Megan and Cora" points to the first baby and the third baby

sir pentious said" and our only son is Leon" he held leon in his arms

angel tickle the babies softly and husk looks at cora then she yawns and looks at husk giving a sweet smile at him husk smile back

everyone left a few minutes later so Corina can rest and breastfeeding the babies

cora is the easy baby, leon is clingy with his mother, and Megan was napping after being fed milk

sir pentious was very happy and sense his children will do great things.

to be continued...


End file.
